La Pijama Perfecta
by JOYhime
Summary: Las pijamas son la prendas de ropas mas cómodas para descansar después de un largo día... Aunque cada quien tiene su propia opinión como Ren...


**Skip Beat no me pertenece…**

 **Es la primera vez que trato de hacer un lemon… les seré sincera no he podido avanzar otra de mis historias ya que, creo yo que apesto haciendo lemon una amiga me dijo que no era tan malo pero bueno se los dejo a su criterio… y les solicito su ayuda en consejos de lemon a los senpai que ya han escrito (*.*)**

* * *

 **La Pijama Perfecta.**

Eran aproximadamente la 1 de la madrugada cuando Ren iba entrando a su departamento, después de que las grabaciones de uno de su Dorama se habían alargado demás…

Entro silenciosamente al departamento el cual se encontraba solitario y oscuro, primero se dirigió a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua y camino rumbo a la sala donde prendió la televisión…

-Hoy nuestra amada Kyouko san se veía tan hermosa…-

-lo sé, debo decir que se ve hermosa rodeada de los niños, y se nota que los pequeños le tomaron mucho cariño… no puedo esperar por ver el Dorama- (la foto mostraba a tres niños uno a cada lado de ella y otro entre sus brazos los niños que estaban alado le daban un beso en la mejilla inocentemente)

Ren sonrió ante la imagen de su adorada Kohai en televisión, apago la televisión y se dirigió a su habitación sin prender la luz de techo, se limitó a prender la luz de un lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche alado de la cama, en la cual dejo su celular, cartera, con alguna que otra cosa, entro al baño, se dio una ducha rápida cuando comenzó a secarse volteo a ver los gabinetes en donde, por lo general colocaba su pijama…

–¿dónde está la pla…– soltó un gran suspiro al ver una tela de seda color purpura, salió del baño con solo los pantalones puestos, se dirigió a su cama, movió las cobijas, se comenzó a hundir entre ellas, estiro sus manos en búsqueda de lo más importante para conciliar el sueño.

–ahm… ahm…– sonrió ante ese sonido, significaba que había dado fin a su búsqueda…

Pasó con cuidado sus manos y rodeo a su objetivo por la cintura y la fue acercando hacia él.

–Estoy devuelta– dijo una vez que la acomodo entre sus brazos…

–Bien…venido… a… casa…– apenas pudo decir soñolientamente mientras giraba sin ser soltada para quedar de frente a él…

–yo venía con la intensión de calentarte esta noche fría… pero veo que me conseguiste un sustituto– dijo jalando la manga de su brazo

–no llegabas y quería venir a la cama– se abrazó a su torso

-¿y tú pijama?- le dijo coquetamente, antes de darle un beso en la frente

-mmm… no se… pero esta es más calientita- hizo una expresión inocente

-así que solo te la pusiste porque es calientita- dijo levantando una ceja

-si- contesto con una linda sonrisa

-hamm… y solo ¿por eso?- pregunto nuevamente con un rostro divertido

-si-

-entonces si a eso nos vamos… yo que sepa tienes una hermosa pijama de pantalón y suéter en el gabinete, y debo agregar que es nueva, y no he visto que la saques del empaque-

-si… pero esa no huele a ti- expreso mientras se acurrucaba más en él.

–Debo entender que usas mi playera de manga larga porque te recuerda a mí– hablo levantando la barbilla de la chica para que lo viera al rostro, sus ojos tenían una pequeña chispa de diversión

–mmm… tal vez– tartamudeo al decirlo ya que por su mejilla comenzó a pintarse un fuerte color carmesí, al sentir una mano intrusa por debajo de la playera, mientras se levantaba un poco con apoyo de su otra mano

–Eso quiere decir que ahora esto sobra– dijo subiendo la playera hasta la altura de los pechos de la chica –ya que, ya estoy aquí– sonrió picaronamente mientras sus ojos le mostraban un destello de lujuria y deseo. Mientras se sentaba completamente y la arrinconaba entre sus brazos y la cama, se inclinó levemente para besarla en los labios. El beso comenzó siendo muy tierno y cálido, Ren puso un poco más de presión, roso la punta de su lengua por la comisura de los labios de su pareja, la cual coopero felizmente dejando entrar a su cavidad, mientras dejaba que el explorara…

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno –Eso creo– pudo decir una vez que pudo tranquilizar su respiración mientras abría poco a poco sus ojos…

Ren sonrió una vez más –entonces déjame ayudarte, en desacerté de esa prenda– tomo dos extremos de la playera que ya estaba arriba, ella se medió levanto, y subió los brazos dándole la oportunidad de que sacara la prenda de su cuerpo, él no tardo nada en subir la prenda y sacarla dejándola en solo interiores, se quedó embobado viéndola de arriba abajo _"eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y ante mis ojos"_ …

La chica se sonrojaba cada vez más al sentir la mirada penetrante de Ren, su cuerpo se estaba sintiendo cada vez más caliente y pesado, todo eso le provocaba con solo una mirada, en cambio él solo sonreía victoriosamente, y la miraba con esos ojos color verde que hacía que se volviera loca por perderse entre ellos… Él se acercó a ella posesionándose de sus labios una vez más pero esta vez la lujuria y el deseo gobernaban el beso, ella paso sus manos por el cuello del chico abrazándolo, él en cambio poso uno de sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndola más y la otra por su nuca, sus dedos jugaban con uno que otro mechón de cabello de la chica, ella comenzó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás dándole accesibilidad a su cuello, cosa que el no dejo pasar dejo su boca, mientras daba besos y lamidas pasando por un lado y bajando rumbo a su cuello, mientras que su mano hacia un recorrido de su cuello hacia abajo siendo cauteloso y pasando suavemente las yemas de sus manos por su columna hasta ser interrumpido por una tela, se alejó levemente mientras ella respiraba pesadamente y aun con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas…

Subió su otra mano, sin antes que hacer lo mismo que su otra mano pero esta vez hacia arriba, se escuchó un clic, eso hizo que ella volteara a verlo, _"esa maldita sonrisa y esa mirada… maldición"_ pensaba la chica, mientras él la aprisionaba una vez más entre él y la cama, sus manos estaban comenzando a explorar de su cintura hacia arriba, una de sus manos comenzó a escabullirse por debajo de su brasear ahora desabrochado, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, su otra mano le hizo compañía al otro pecho de la chica mientras el, la besaba sin censura, amaba sus labios, sus peleas y juegos con la lengua lo volvían loco…

Se separó de ella, para dirigirse a su cuello una de sus manos saco de camino la prenda que ahora estorbaba, dejándola completamente libre de ropa en la parte superior, sus besos y lamidas comenzaron a descender aún más llegando al yacimiento de sus pechos los cuales se estaban ya endurecidos, la chica al sentir la lengua de Ren jugar con uno de sus pezones erguido, soltó un ahogado gemido, la chica llevo sus manos fueran al cabello acariciando y dándole suaves jaloneos de cabello… ella se estremecía y arqueaba su espalda con cada caricia que le daba _"Así que te está gustando"_ con ese pensamiento en su cabeza comenzó morder y chupar el pecho con más confianza… él bajo una de sus manos pasando por su abdomen y bajando despacio hasta ponerla entre sus piernas inicio acariciando sobre la tela subiendo y bajando los dedos, mientras su otra mano le ayudaba a torturar su otro pecho, con pequeños pellizcos cuidando de no ser rudo…

–Ahamm…. Ahamm…– gimió más fuerte al sentir un intruso escabulléndose en su feminidad, poco a poco sentía como un dedo entraba y salía, mientras aun mordía y besaba sus pechos, no paso mucho para que sintiera como un segundo dedo acompañaba al primero, llevándola con un ritmo enloquecedor

–veo que estas lista– expreso con voz ahogada y profunda mientras levantaba su mirada para encontrarse con ella… ella entre abrió los ojos, y visualizo como él se llevaba sus dedos a la boca

–no… es… espe… espera…– dijo entre cortado y sonrojada por la acción del Ren

Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido –pero…–

Ella lo miro y sonrió –es injusto tú me quitaste mi pijama favorita… ahora me toca a mí– su mirada era coqueta y seductora… Ren no salía de su sorpresa, cosa que le ayudo a la joven para hacer que cayera de lado y sentarse horcajadas sobre él –ho esto me trae viejos recuerdos– comento con voz seductora y pícara mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho, y con sus dedos dibuja sobre el pecho del chico

Ren cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír, la abrazo fuertemente sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo y su calor contra el suyo…

Acerco su boca al oído de la chica –entonces estoy a tu disposición, amor– termino de decir soltándola…

–eso me agrada…– se levantó y le dedico una vez más una mirada seductiva y comenzó acercándose poco a poco un beso húmedo en su cuello y soplo delicadamente otro en su mandíbula siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que el anterior, hasta la mejilla y así acercándose hasta la comisura de los labios, Ren no soporto más y la tomo de la nuca y acorto la distancia de sus bocas, y la beso con demasiado deseo invitándola a abrir la cavidad para jugar, cedió a los segundos, ella bajo su mano pasando entre su pecho y su bien formado abdomen hasta llegar al elástico del pantalón, no se detuvo allí, bajo un poco más hasta llegar a su objetivo, paso varias veces su mano hasta hacer que se endureciera, Ren comenzó a masajear sus pechos con las manos, ella escabullo una mano bajo el pantalón de Ren, teniendo contacto con su objetivo.

–ham ham– no pudo más soltó un gran gemido al sentir las manos de su amada trabajando, su excitación aumentaba hasta el punto de no poder más –amor– dijo ahogadamente entre dientes

–Veo que no soy la única ahora– sonrió victoriosa mientras retiraba su mano _"por fin pude quitarte esa maldita sonrisa"_

–Amas… torturarme– susurro apenas con aliento

–no tanto como tú a mi…– no pudo terminar la oración ya que Ren la había tomado por el brazo y había cambiado de posiciones con ella acomodándose entre sus piernas…

–mmm… entonces debería enseñarte que es una verdadera tortura, mi cielo– sus manos viajaron a sus caderas y comenzó a deslizar la última prenda de la chica, mientras la besaba casi dejándola si aire, se separó brevemente de ella y se retiró su pantalón junto con el bóxer, se posó entra las piernas de la chica, mientras una de sus manos comprobaba el terreno y la otra iniciaba un recorrido desde su cintura hasta sus pechos…

–Por favor– rogo la chica ya que las corrientes eléctricas se habían estado extendiendo por todo su cuerpo incesantemente, haciendo que llegara a un orgasmo

Ren sonrió mientras sacaba sus dedos y los lamia como si fuera lo más exquisito en el mundo, –eres deliciosa amor– se acercó a ella y la beso como si fuera un último beso, puso su masculinidad en la entrada comenzó con roces tranquilos, toda su la feminidad lo invitaba a entrar y no dejo más tiempo pasar… Fue entrando poco a poco…

–ham ham… Kuon!–

–Relájate– la beso tiernamente en los labios hasta que la poseyó completamente, comenzó a moverse lentamente, ella lo abrazo y acaricio su espalda de vez en cuando le rasguñaba la espalda…

Ren estaba más concentrado en el vaivén de caderas el cual iba acelerando su paso como sentía contraerse a su amada, sus manos tocaban y acariciaban libremente el cuerpo de la chica a su antojo… llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, él la abrazo fuertemente, ella le correspondió el abrazo mientras sentía todo el ser de Ren dentro de ella… un beso más que famélico poniendo final al acto, sin fuerzas se recostó sobre el pecho de la chica mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

.

Le dio un beso en la boca –te amo… ¿lo sabes?, verdad princesa– se recargo sobre el respaldo de la cama mientras la atraía hacia él para recargarla sobre su pecho

–pero no más que yo Corn– dijo acurrucando se en su pecho, Ren la abrazo fuertemente

–sabes amor… amo verte vestida con mis playeras… me fascina–

–mmm…– ¬¬ –pues no se nota… siempre me las quitas– expreso con recelo

–Eso es porque, te queda mejor este pijama–

–¿Cuál?–

–la natural amor jajaja la natural– rio burlonamente mientras que la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo

–KUON! – se quejó toda sonrojada…

–por cierto… Te veías hermosa en las fotos– cambio el tema drásticamente

–viste el programa?–

–si… se nota que los niños te adoran–

–y yo a ellos son un amor los adoro, trabajar con ellos es lo mejor me divierto mucho con ellos y amo grabar con ellos, de hecho uno de ellos hoy me regalo una rosa– su voz se escuchó con mucho cariño

–mmm… debo ponerme celoso–

–claro que no–

–está bien lo dejare pasar esta vez…– Contesto resignado –solo espero no enterarme que uno de ellos se te declaro–

–Kuon! ¡Son niños!– le dio un golpe en el pecho

–bien… bien… pero Kyoko pasas más tiempo con ellos que conmigo, y cuando te visito al set ellos no me dejan abrazarte o besarte–

–enserio Kuon no sé qué hare contigo… son solo niños–

–¿quieres que me lleve bien con ellos?–

–Si–

–entonces enséñame a llevarme bien con ellos–

–y ¿cómo quieres que haga eso?–

Kuon sonrió traviesamente –pues… podríamos iniciar, acostumbrándote a dormir con esta pijama–

–Pero tendré frio– se defendió rápidamente sin pensar lo que le había dicho

–No te preocupes amor– beso su nariz juguetonamente –el deber de un esposo es el de mantener a su esposa calientita– la abrazo

–y eso como ayudara para que te lleves bien con los niños?–

–ho cree me, Kyoko ayudara mucho– la miro fijamente _"para que me haga a la idea de compartirte con alguien más"_ –después de todo cuanto podríamos tardar… después de eso solo serían 9 meses de espera– susurro más para sí mismo

–¿dijiste algo Kuon? –

–nada amor… deberíamos descansar– la miro por unos segundo –¿acaso se te ha ido el sueño?– la comenzó a rodear con sus brazos –porque yo podría ayudarte con eso– termino de decir seductoramente mientras la besaba en la mejilla

–KUON!–

.

.

.

Espero que estés feliz nanami le hice los cambios que me pediste XD

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
